


Resolved

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [13]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Karamore, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Dorian is going to find a way to kill Tetis and fix his mistake, or die trying.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Relationships: Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley, Kis Everly Rosewood/Valarie Reavis
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608





	Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> This was written like, the day after we had Cassidy's funeral. I was a mess, so it probably reflects in my writing.

Dorian hasn't slept yet. He couldn't bring himself to go back to his room, to face the fact that Cassidy wasn't there waiting in his bed and never would again. 

He's gone through every book he has, looking for a shred of information, a clue, something that can help him undo what he'd chosen. Nothing so far. 

Malamail stops by and Dorian is sure that he’s been egregiously rude, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Kaspar has sent over a book - what appears to be a collection of fairy tales. Dorian will look through it later; perhaps there’s some mythical way of bringing someone back from the dead.

As he’s walking back to the study, intent on going through his books yet another time, he sees Josef standing in the garden with Elijah and Valarie. The Heart of War is strapped to his back, and a blue flicker around the blade draws his eye.

Unconsciously, his feet take him outside, where he catches the swordsman’s attention. They end up back in the study, Dorian seeking the privacy of the room for both secrecy and protection.

Dorian isn’t exactly sure how he started the conversation, mind flitting from one idea to another, then-

“If I asked you to kill a god for me, what would it cost?”

“Probably some supplies, definitely some gold.”

Dorian looks the other man in the eye. “Name your price.”

“Who is it?”

Maintaining eye contact, Dorian pauses for a moment. _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound_. 

“Tetis.”

At the mention of the Void Goddess’ name, that same blue mist flickers up the blade of the sword on Josef’s back. The man grins mirthlessly and touches the hilt of his sword.

“That one I’ll do for free.”

Dorian nods once. “Let me know what you need.”

Josef takes his leave, and Dorian goes back to flipping through his various books and papers. At some point Valarie barges in, and all but demands that he sit down for her to cut his hair. He knows they talked, but he can't even remember what was said at this point. 

Kis follows shortly after her girlfriend leaves. Dorian mostly ignores the bard as well, swallowing down the words he wants to tell her. She keeps saying it wasn't his fault, but if she _knew_... if she knew, she'd be furious. She _had been_ furious, then.

Dorian tunes back in to hear, "... time goes on."

"What?"

The wheels in his head start turning. Kis repeats whatever sentiment she had been trying to impart, but Dorian doesn't hear it. 

_Time_.

_Of course._

It never hurt to have multiple plans.

A spring in his step, Dorian rushes out the door. He’d written a letter to Lizbeth that he was intending to mail anyway. He pens a quick letter to Pear, asking for the firbolg’s help.

As much as he wanted to disappear back into the study when he returned home, the rest of his little family continues to interact with him and draw him out of his head, and the guilt that threatens to consume him. He goes along with it, feeling like his consciousness is floating slightly detached from his body. 

The detached feeling lasts until the next day when Kis steps back from the podium and looks expectantly at him, and everything that he’s avoided feeling crashes back into him with a vengeance.

Shaking slightly, he makes his way over to Cassidy’s coffin. It’s closed, and the cape he often wore is draped across the wood.

He closes his eyes for a moment, keeping his back to the assembled people, and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, he begins to speak, keeping his voice pitched low enough that no one else can hear.

“I’m so sorry, Cassidy. This is all my fault. I made the wrong choice. I thought I could have everything, thought I could fix it. I know you would be mad at me, you _were_ mad at me, but you were alive. I never got to tell you this before, but I love you Cassidy. I will always love you, and I will carry you in my heart forever.”

As he finishes speaking, the breeze picks up slightly and a few sunflower petals land on the brilliant blue fabric resting on the coffin.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dorian turns and quickly makes his way out of the cemetery. 

He returns to the Bird House to change, and then he sets out towards Waldorf’s for the second time in as many days. It takes him hours, but he manages to drag most of the wreckage into a pile within the building’s foundations. The _Fireball_ that ignites the remains of the barn and house is barely controlled, burning a bright blue instead of the usual orange-yellow, but Dorian still can’t find it within himself to care. 

He sits in the field, the same field that he had cradled Cassidy’s body in just two days ago, and speaks aloud to the setting sun.

“I know that I’ve never been entirely truthful with you, but you never lied to me. You promised me you’d be alright. And I will find a way to make this right.”

Watching the massive fire kindles something ugly within Dorian’s chest, a barely named idea that has been spoken in an almost-pact with an Awakened blade. The vindictive feeling spirals into his limbs, filling the wizard with the need to destroy something. He contents himself with watching the inferno in front of him.

The next few days pass in a mix of haze and sharp clarity. Lizbeth visits for dinner, and they all recount stories of Cassidy. It leaves him with a sickly sweet feeling scraping his throat, and he spends the whole day after in his bed curled around Cassidy’s pillow.

After a week or so - Dorian has lost track of time - Josef insists on taking the group back to Vollun. The idea of leaving Myer makes Dorian want to vomit, but even he can admit that some space isn’t a bad idea.

They arrive at the oasis city at sunset, and Dorian immediately goes to see Yubalos. There are two cups of tea waiting for him, as if she’d been expecting him. She knew, of course she knew, and the relief of not having to recount the tale is barely enough to temper the cold vengeance and heavy guilt that have occupied his chest for the past month.

That being said, she also knows what Dorian is getting at when he asks about killing Tetis in his usual round-about manner of asking for advice.

“You may think that you have her interest, and it does appear that she has paid some attention to you, but going after her in such a way will not end well for you or anyone else involved. You do not want her focused on you.”

Yubalos’ words in the back of his mind, Dorian makes his way down to the prayer hut and leaves a question for his goddess-

_Is this what it felt like for you?_

The ice in his chest spreads to his lungs. He steps back and takes a deep breath. Resolved. 

_I’m going to find a way to kill Tetis, for both of us_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more info on Karamore, go check out our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
